Hinata's Present
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Oh dear! It's Naruto's birthday, and Hinata forgot to get him a present. While she be able to get one while trying to survive breakfast, bug sit with Shino, and going shopping with Ino and Sakura?


_**Hinata's Present**_

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Really! Right now, Hinata is the clan leader, and Naruto is chasing her, declaring he loves her more than ramen. **

**Pfft…like he would ever love anything more than ramen!**

Hinata blinked her eyes open. The light coming through her window was blinding. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled back into her comforters, not wanting to leave her dreams, where Naruto-kun was asking if she, not Sakura, wanted to cook ramen for him for the rest of his life. Drifting off, she suddenly opened her eyes, and glanced at the calendar beside her bed. Her eyes widened when she realized that today was circled in red, and she started to panic. Moving her arms and legs every which way, she quickly tried to crawl out of the bed. "Nearly there," she thought when she suddenly tripped over her purple stuffed rabbit, named Chiyo-chan, and somersaulted onto the ground, her comforter landing on her. She wrestled with her blanket, trying to escape, for a few minutes before collapsing, exhausted. Hinata: 0, Comforter: 1. "Chiyo-chan!" Hinata cried out, her voice muffled from the cloth over her. "W-why did you b-betray me?" the girl yelled, but her version of a yell was barely louder than a mouse, so nothing could be heard. After she managed to disentangle herself, she tried to glare at her stuffed rabbit. The rabbit's eyes looked back at her innocently, and with a guilty feeling she hugged Chiyo-chan, quickly saying, "G-gomen! P-please forgive m-me, Chiyo-chan! I a-am not really a-a-angry at y-you!"

Unknown to her, the maids were at her door, gazing at their mistress with horror. "We got the crazy one," they said to themselves, before trying to discreetly flee.

--

After she brushed her teeth and got changed, Hinata crept down the stairs and, darting a look at the kitchen, tried to dash to the front door. Unlocking the door, she was about to open it when suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder. "And where do you think you're going," a raspy old voice asked. Shaking, Hinata turned around slowly, and quietly mumbled, "To m-m-my t-team…" That was all she got out before the old lady in front of her asked the dreaded question, "Did you eat breakfast?" Smiling sinisterly at the girl in front of her, the old lady wore a white apron, with dark stains on it (was that blood, from her previous victims?). Her eyes looked like a predator gazing at its prey, waiting for the signal to attack. Quickly, terrified girl shook her head. "Demo," she tried to say, but was pulled off her feet and dragged into the kitchen, bumping over several vases on the way. Her father was definitely going to be angry when he saw that.

--

Seated in the kitchen, the cook in front of her (or at least Hinata hoped she was a cook. True, she had been working there for many years, but some of the creations made didn't seem that….edible, to put it nicely) opened several cabinets, pulling out frying pans, pots, and several dishes. Then she turned back to her young charge—no, prisoner, and asked an innocent question: "What do you want for breakfast?"

Hoping to get it over with quickly, Hinata meekly replied, "Bread and Jam."

"What did you say?" Apparently, fate was against her today, and not going to let her escape.

"Bread and jam."

"SPEAK UP GIIIRRRLLLL! LET YOUR VOICE BE HEEARRD, AMOOONG THE HHHHHHHHEEEEAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEENNNNNNNSSSSSS!" the cook sang out, in a loud opera voice.

"Bread and jam!" Hinata tried to shout, but it sounded like a normal pitch….at least it should have, but….

"You didn't have to yell!" the white-haired woman replied, miffed. "Anyways, that isn't enough, for a GRRROWIIIINNG YYYYOUUUNNGGG GIIIRRRLLL!!"

Hinata's eyes widened, and she quickly put her hands out in front of her, to try and stop the chef in front of her, but it was too late. She was in her fit already.

"AAAAAA GRRROWWINNNG YYYOUUNGGG GIIIRLL NEEEEDSSS……

BLUUUEEE BIIIRRDDD EGGGGGSSS, ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD

RACCOOON BACCOOOONNN,

TURKKKEEYY BRREAAADD,

LLLLAMMMAAA BUTTER,

BUUUUTTTEEERRRLLYYY HOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEYYYYYYY!

ANNNND LASSSSSSST BUUUUUUUT NOOOOOOTT LEAST…

LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!"

And with that as the finale, the aged woman put her arms around Hinata and squeezed her tight. "H-hai!" Hinata managed to gasp out, so that she would be released soon, but she still got hugged. Turning blue and then purple, the cook finally noticed that Hinata was not able to breathe. "Child, you look sick. Are you getting enough food? You shouldn't let yourself run out of breath so quickly, how did this happen?"

--

After managing to only eat a little bit of the food ("Girl, you should have told me you couldn't eat all of this in the first place!"), Hinata managed to leave the house and head to her team meeting place. Running as fast as she could, she soon reached the training grounds, and saw that her team was already doing their daily exercises. Which involved Kiba and Akamaru digging holes and chasing squirrels, and Shino protecting the worms and crickets in the grass from robins. Noticing Kiba running around, with Akamaru at his heels, chasing a rabbit, she decided to go and talk to him. "H-he is a l-lot like N-Naruto-kun, so h-he might k-know what t-to g-get him." Hinata thought, as she tried to catch her teammates attention.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she called out, while the boy was jumping into the air to pounce onto the rabbit. "Huh?" he said, turning around to face her when WHACK! He hit a tree. "Oof…" he groaned. The rabbit turned around to the boy, and made a grin, before bounding away. "HEY!! THAT RABBIT WAS JUST LAUGHING AT ME, WASN'T IT!? AKAMARU, KILL THAT RABBIT!! Oh, wait, Hinata is here…Don't kill the rabbit, JUST HURT IT BADLY ENOUGH TO MAKE IT WISH IT WAS DEAD!!!" The dog just looked at his owner, before lying down. "AKAMARU!! LISTEN TO ME!!" The canine then closed his eyes to sleep. "Aww man! It is his morning nap…"

Turning to face the girl that was looking worriedly at him, Kiba asked, "What were you asking?" "A-ano…do y-you know w-what I s-should g-get N-Naruto-kun for h-his birthday?" "Huh? A birthday present? It is someone's birthday? Get him a dog! Or get…HEY!! THERE'S THAT DARN RABBIT!!!" Without another word, Kiba chased the rabbit, only to come back to drag his dog into the chase.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered, as her teammate disappeared. Slumping in depression, she started when she heard someone call her name. "Shino-kun?" she replied, turning to her teammate.

"I'll help you, but only if you do me a special favor." The boy stated, looking at her…or at least she hoped, it was hard to know what he looked at. One time, she thought he was looking at her, and for a full hour wondered why he was staring at her, just to find out he was sleepwalking.

"Shino-kun t-talked!" Hinata thought, mouth open in surprise. This was the biggest amount of words that he spoke in…two years. "I-I nearly t-thought he l-lost the a-ability to speak…g-guess h-he p-proved me w-wrong." She quickly said, "S-sure!"

"Hinata, I want you to" She looked eagerly, "Bug sit for me."

-----

What do you think of this comedy? It is not finished, its just the first chapter! Next chapter will come later!


End file.
